xunonvegafandomcom-20200213-history
Chiara
"So in the main universe I wasn't born. Well it must of been trash because a universe without me is useless haha''!" =History= Story of Kyoka Toshino Toshino, Kyouka codename the Aetheria Slayer, is a rogue who formerly worked under Tenjin as a Vice-Commander. Tenjin who was the leader of the Omega, had every affinity due to the training in his life, he proved far superior to any other Aetheria and rivaled his Father and Mother in power. He came across the young Kyoka when she was a child finding her in a destroyed city as the only one standing, the city she attacked was full of people who threatened to conquer Outway and Lowell. Seeing the act of heroism, Tenjin recruited her into the Omega as a lieutenant and she worked her way up to that of a Vice-Commander, she decided to go undercover and put an end to the Aetheria that attack other planets and destroy galaxies or universes so she resigned. Meeting Kyoto Kyoka seems to have a huge grudge against Kyoto wanting to kill him for not being strong enough to oppose her. It is quite unclear why but this could also have something to do with her Aetheria blood. The Young Kyoto never knew of his sister as she was disowned and left home before he was born, making her and Kyoto the only surviving members of their family besides their clan. Personality and Appearance Equipment Abilities * Enhanced Smell Kyoka has a very keen sense of smell due to her animal like traits from her parents. She is able to smell people due to her dragon-wolf like heritage. Kyoka could also, as a result of this can track her enemies or people only by scent, despite the large distance between them. An advantage if she is blinded. * Enhanced Hearing Kyoka has good hearing, something which, during her battle with Kyoto was true. Kyoka is able to hear their low conversations and even conversations within a mile range. * Skilled Combatant Kyoka is an extremely proficient armed and unarmed fighter, often performing high speed assassins by combination with punches, kicks, palm strikes, and attacks to pressure points to combat her opponents with excellent offense. Such skill is paired with amazing physical prowess: aside from her strength, Kyoka has displayed high degrees of speed, agility and reflexes, enough for her to stand her own ground against Kyoto, her little brother. * Master Swordsman Kyoka mainly focuses on swordplay and high speed killing maneuvers in battle. Aside from her training as an assassin, she, just like her brother developed by fighting rather than formal instruction, becoming even more capable with every fight. Her overall skill allows her to fight evenly against sword masters like Kyoto and Yazuri. While usually fighting right-handed, Kyoka appears to be ambidextrous, as she is able to wield her sword in both her left and right hand. Skills Special Skills Ultimate Skills Transformations Rage Godhood Trivia Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Zenith Tribe